Chapter 1: Graduation Day
Red Star |number = 01 |airdate = December 2010 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = N/A |next = Chapter 2: A Great Death A Great Death}} Machine and Hakel Fury work together to take down a long time bully at their school named Raion Susamajii, on the final day of their final school year at the Red Star Academy, to get back a stolen Poké Ball that Rai and his friends stole from a teacher of the Academy. Despite their day ending in a strange way, when they got to their school a few hours later to join in their Graduation Ceremony and leave an Academy that had plagued them for four years of their life, they would never expect what would happen next. Full Synopsis small, fairly unknown town full of greed, wealth, and hatred for their fellow man, the story begins. Within the uttermost back section of the town, there lies a Pokémon Academy, known as the Red Star Academy, appropriately named after the town it has been built. The Academy, despite it being extremely new and only being there for a span of ten years, has birthed some very incredibly powerful Pokémon Trainers. However, after becoming Trainers, this school loses all favor with them and they never return to it ever again. Inside of this very same Academy, one of the students rushes out into one of the hallways, with a look of fright streaming across his face. He smashed himself against a locker and then burst around corner whilst looking behind to see that a few other students were after him from something he stolen from them. He stuffed the item in question into his pocket and ran off once more to see that his pursers were about to come around that corner and bolt after him. Screaming his name, Machine, he was unable to focus correctly and accidentally turned into a dead end smashing his nose into the wall in front of him when he tried to stop running. Confused for a split second, a tall boy and his group of punks caught up with Machine, backing him into the corner that he had already put himself in. He soon realized that, the only way to get out of the situation he was in without getting thrown to the ground was to give the Poké Ball to them, however, he wasn't going to give up now. He knew it was already too late for that. The bully, soon revealed to be Raion Susamajii, threatened to kill Machine if he didn't give up what he said was "mine, and mine alone". Machine stood his ground, not giving up the Poké Ball yet. He knew it wasn't actually Rai's and he was prepared to stand his ground on the matter, even if it did mean that Rai was going to kill him for it. Despite Machine's powerful and prideful nature, it wasn't enough to just simply defeat Rai. Rai rammed his fist as hard as he could into Machine's stomach, making him throw up blood and completely lose his grip on the Poké Ball that he was trying to protect. It rolled onto the ground and, as Machine tried one last time to intimidate Rai, Rai knocked him "unconscious" by ramming both of his fists into Machine's stomach at once. Rai insulted Machine once more telling him to "get a reality check" because had long since changed in these times. As Rai and his crew started to walk away, Machine's best friend, Hakel Fury walked around the corner, stopping them from leaiving. Hakel slings a few witty comments at Rai and he eventually remembers who Hakel is, annoyed by the fact that two people in the Red Star Academy are trying to "play the hero" which seemed to annoy him because his mean-spirited outlook on life, believing that only the strong survive and things like "hero" and "villain" have never mattered to him. Rai charges at Hakel, who is ready for him. Hakel quickly dispatches of Rai, by catching his fist in his palm and then by countering with a blow to his stomach, which was ten times more powerful than Rai remembered Hakel being. Rai flies through the air and lands on the ground hard, completely unconscious from just one hit by Hakel. Hakel then recovers the Poké Ball from Rai's thugs and they hurry off to the infirmary to get Rai healed from his fight Hakel. Hakel and Machine then engage in a conversation and it is revealed that, because Hakel and Machine seem to talk about Machine's very vague past and hatred of Red Star Town, Hakel actually doesn't like speaking about that. Machine seems to disregard him, however, understands his feelings and moves onto something else to talk about. Machine and Hakel joke with one another until they reached the infirmary. After Hakel dropped Machine, he started to head off back to his class, making the excuse that he was simply on a bathroom break and that Machine should be so lucky to have someone save him like he did. Machine noted that it was because Hakel had completed his martial arts training and if he had never been learning that like he did, he would have never been able to stand up to Rai as he did. Hakel seems to brush off those words and then runs back to class with only a few minutes left to go on their Graduation Day. A short time skip seems to pass by and it returns to seven o' clock, with Machine and Hakel running late for their Graduation Ceremony, which they believed was where it was being held. Hakel shouts at Machine for taking so long getting ready and recommending that they come at 6:30 instead of 6:00 when the Ceremony started at 6:45. Machine tells him to come down and they both rush into the Academy, hopefully, for the last time ever in their lives. They rush through the halls, but hear no noise nor sound coming from the auditorium, which they disregarded, believing that it must be soundproof for obvious reasons. However, when they finally kick open the doors of the auditorium and rush in, no one is there instantly meaning that Machine and Hakel were at the wrong place for Ceremony and could not graduate from the school that caused them so much annoyance and pain.}} External Links Read this chapter on the Pokémon Star Series blog Category:Chapters Category:Full Synopsis